


【六爻】【鸣潜R】风光霁月

by zane_ace



Category: Priest - Fandom, 六爻, 鸣潜 - Fandom
Genre: Priest, 六爻 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zane_ace/pseuds/zane_ace
Summary: ◎ 原作向，狗尾续貂摸了一辆95章温泉车◎ 神仙爱情属于鸣潜，如有OOC属于我





	【六爻】【鸣潜R】风光霁月

**Author's Note:**

> ◎ 原作向，狗尾续貂摸了一辆95章温泉车
> 
> ◎ 神仙爱情属于鸣潜，如有OOC属于我

程潜道：“啰嗦。”  
他揣着这一点源于禁忌的兴奋，按着他走马观花的印象，不得法地扯开了严争鸣湿漉漉的衣服，完事又有点茫然，不知该从何下嘴，于是程潜动作一顿，绞尽脑汁地回忆起别人是怎么做的。  
他突然有点后悔自己当时没看仔细了——平生头回感受到什么叫“书到用时方恨少”。

……直到他被大师兄不由分说地按在了池壁上。  
严争鸣压抑的时间太长，忍了太久，已经不想再跟他客气了。*

“你…唔……”程潜一句话没说完就被严争鸣堵了个严严实实，这吻带着点不由分说的霸道，可大师兄的嘴唇又是软的，程潜闭上眼就能想到他年少时像绸缎一样一天要梳几百回的头发，迎着劈头盖脸的阳光透出一股难以言说的柔情。  
堂堂一个剑修，出鞘的剑气锋芒逼人，每天端着架子仿佛从不愿意正眼瞧人似的，连四圣都要避让三分，面对心上人却小心翼翼，极尽缱绻之能事。

他充满耐心地撬开程潜的牙关，舌头灵巧地划过他的上颚，和他纠缠在一起。

程潜自然是不适应的，无论这对他来说过热的温泉水还是严争鸣灼人的手心都让他呼吸有些急促，也不知是害羞还是缺氧，不一会，他那万年没有表情的脸就变得滚烫。他既没有经验又没有理论知识，自然不知大师兄这技术是深是浅，只觉得内府之中有什么异样的感觉在流动，让他感觉陌生又欣喜，冰霜都要融化。  
严争鸣看着他日思夜想的人乖巧地被他吻着，为他情动，眼睛都要红了。他听着心里千百万个程潜凑到他身旁说，师兄，你要的我都给，你想要吗？

架不住心魔对着他撺哄鸟乱的怂恿，严争鸣眉宇间的印记像是要滴出血来，只想顺着醉翁之意不在酒的放纵把这人据为己有。可是不行，他靠着十二分的克制才缓下动作，心里想，这是他要一辈子放在心尖上的人，怎么能让他为了自己再多受一丝一毫的皮肉之苦。  
面对旁的常鳞凡介，自小严争鸣就没有什么执念，只因从不曾体验过什么叫缺失，什么叫求之不得。只要是想要的，他就仗着家世显赫花上碎银几两，实在不行就靠着日益精进的剑法去强取豪夺。  
唯独程潜，无论是身还是心，他都不想胜之不武。甚至带着一反常态的悲观主义，近乎自虐地压抑自己，只想等他自己情愿。

作为一个假的纨绔子弟，严争鸣其实没有实践经验，自小翻看的假经书纵是不少，却也没有一本教过面对心爱的男子应该怎么办。  
眼看程潜快要从他怀里滑下去，他假模假式地强装镇定，松开他的嘴唇：“早说过你大师兄不止剑法精湛，还天资聪颖……你这可是以身试法……怎样，别的也样样精通吧？”  
程潜只觉得刚刚的旖旎都是假的，唯独这孔雀开屏般的自恋是真的，在心里悄悄翻了个白眼。

还没来得及开口嘲讽，他又忍不住浑身一个激灵——这刚开屏的孔雀师兄狡猾地含住了他的耳垂，一手还顺着他湿透的长衫摸了下去。  
这人手心里像是有火种一样，在他本应是六根清净五欲断绝的身体上一路嚣张一路撩拨，程潜只觉得自己后背都绷紧了，费了好大力气才稳住形神，心里忍不住想，这他娘的心魔难道还会传染么？

一抬眸撞进严争鸣笑意盈盈的桃花眼里，简直分不清眼前和身下哪一汪才是春水。

程潜扛不住那眼神，只好眼一闭心一横，想道算了，什么伦理纲常什么大道无形，若是珍惜之物在心里的一隅都不能保全，一人独自恪守，就算修仙得道，长命百岁又有何用？  
就这一瞬，程潜在心里不为人知地下定决心，哪怕是欺师灭祖的罪过，他也愿替大师兄背了。不就是分桃断袖、夜月花朝吗，大不了回头代他抄几百遍清静经。

一抬手，他回抱住了内心忐忑的严争鸣，在他耳边轻轻说，“师兄说得对。”

严争鸣深吸一口气，只觉得自己哪怕是万年的王八精也着实是忍不下去了，咬着牙说，“小潜，你想清楚了，再往后……可不能回头了。”  
程潜直直地回望他的眼睛。  
“我为什么要回头？”  
纵是和往常一样看似波澜不惊的回答，此刻却让严争鸣元神嗡地一声开始震颤，心跳堪比沙场上声震屋瓦的战鼓。

“放松，小潜…我不想让你受伤……”  
程潜听话地尽力放松自己的身体，却还是在手指进入的时候感觉到了不适。一来他从来没有体会过情窦初开，自然也不曾了解过这档子印在图画上也令人脸红心跳的情事；二来他百年清修，早已忘记和人亲近是什么感觉。他紧咬着牙，一边克制着，努力避免把他的大师兄掀下去的尴尬，一边尝试封闭五感，好让自己对身后的入侵视若无睹——不用说，自然是失败了。  
严争鸣看他眉头都快要拧在一起了，又难耐又心疼，腾出一只手安抚似的从他的腰际往下探。  
“小潜……”  
他一边喃喃地叫着程潜的名字，在他心里呼唤了一百年、乃至镌刻在心底的名字，一边让吻落在少年的脖颈。

程潜长开了之后自然和小时候不一样了，原本纤细瘦弱的肩颈现在抽出好看挺拔的线条，垂下的几缕发丝缠缠绕绕，简直让人挪不开目光。  
严争鸣的唇舌在上面游移，满意地看着身下的人因为被舔舐的敏感忍不住蜷起来的指尖，来到咽喉旁边的脉搏处停了下来。他感受着这珍宝般一次一次安稳又脆弱的跳动，忍不住在心头轻轻地叹了口气。

还好他回来了。  
这人整日想着为他宝贵的门派付出一切，怎不知自己也是别人的一切？  
哪怕天塌下来，他这位个子高的掌门还没呼天抢地，哪里轮得到他一个入教晚，道行浅的小孩冲锋陷阵地出头？

哪怕这人已是世人眼中的大能，别人谷里的长老，他在自己心里永远是个小孩，是要被捧在手心的。

严争鸣英雄气短地想到自己有多害怕再也触不到这鲜活的脉搏，就舍不得放开自己的手了。  
他用肩膀抗下所有的重担，逼着自己天不怕地不怕，就是因为怕再感受一次什么是无能为力。

严争鸣一边想一边吻，手上也没闲着，不知道触碰到了哪一处，身下的人突然难耐地发出一声压抑的轻哼。  
他眼睛一亮，忍不住问，“是这里吗小潜？”  
程潜整个人晕晕乎乎，不知他的师兄在说什么，只感觉一股奇异的快感一瞬间流过他的四肢和经脉，像极了天上一闪而过撕裂云层的惊雷。  
严争鸣自然是不肯放过他的，开始秉承着一丝不苟的探究精神，在那处换着力度反复摩挲揉捏。程潜一边忍受着这无所不用其极、近乎折磨的温柔，一边悄悄腹诽，当年若是练剑有这般认真，他这大师兄想必不会入门七八年才拥有气感。

程潜没料到自己想到一半就毫无余裕了，他哪里经历过这般缠绵氤氲，被他大师兄撩拨起来的热流密密麻麻地在内府中流窜，身下不曾感受过的酸胀让他头皮发紧。

“我进来了，小潜…”  
严争鸣急不可耐的声音呼在耳边，动作却还是带着犹疑的慢条斯理。  
程潜只好屈尊抬起腿，架在了严掌门腰上。不必说严争鸣就懂了，他这是同意了自己的予取予求，甚至带着几分心照不宣的邀请。

严争鸣用自己抵着那温热的甬道口，就着不知是泉水还是透明液体的润滑慢慢挺了进去。  
程潜自认为动心忍性，精神和肉体都是千锤百炼的，不然也不会历经七道天劫，卧过几十年寒潭水，才得以重回这座魂牵梦萦的扶摇山。可他还是咬紧了嘴唇才没发出声音，毕竟如何栉风沐雨，他那处也没被这般用过。  
严争鸣看了这副表情，了然地反应过来他这是吃痛了，于是从善如流地用手探入他摇摇欲坠的前襟，握住程潜未经人事的茎身，就着吐出的蜜露上下套弄了起来。  
程潜睁大了眼睛，他禁欲多年，哪曾想师兄有这么多歪门邪道和奇技淫巧，变着法子地要让他的冷静自持毁于一旦。

严争鸣仿佛看出了他在想什么，带着些微的笑意凑上去，“乖，就这一次…”  
“……少废话，”程潜冷冷地剜了他一眼，“你自己信吗？”  
大师兄轻笑一声，这人有精力还嘴了，想必是开始适应了。他也没搭腔，腰上慢慢开始动了起来，若有若无地蹭过让程潜意乱情迷的那点。

一阵一阵的酥麻让程潜呼吸有些不稳，他的拳头反复握紧又松开，在严争鸣的袍子上抓出了深深浅浅的褶皱。  
他忍不住想起第一次跟在师兄后面看到群妖谷的景象，深渊里波涛汹涌，全是呼啸而过的妖气和肃杀的血色，他看似镇定地后退一步，却忍不住想要一跃而下，投身其中。  
就和现在一样。

程潜眯起眼睛，只觉得后院平日里的灯光都变得暧昧了不少。不知是此情此景里什么触动了他，他竟觉得那聚灵玉做的心兀自柔软了几分。在冰潭里修身养性久了有时候总会忘记，玉石就算生性寒凉，被贴身呵护久了，也会沾染上人和煦的体温，变得柔情似水起来。  
程潜迷糊地想着，还没恍过神，就被压在他身上的大师兄一咬在了肩膀。  
“混账东西，本掌门在你眼前，在……在你身上，居然还有功夫肖想旁的？”  
这一口来势汹汹然而力度并不大，程潜一时哭笑不得，心里却又微微一动，想必大师兄是舍不得。眼前人乱吃飞醋也不是一天两天了，他很想说些什么来哄师兄高兴，可他自小就不善言辞，只有就着这花前月下的情动才能剖出自己的一捧真心。  
程潜憋了半天，哑着嗓子说出一句，“我没……在想旁的，我只是在想师兄你——”

严争鸣万万想不到他身是灵玉心如磐石的师弟突然就学会了甜言蜜语，心里一阵丢盔弃甲，面子却还不能丢——开玩笑，他那几年装腔作势的饭是白吃的吗？  
他稳了稳心神道，“你少说好听话骗人……你还答应过我再也不让自己受伤呢，出了事还不是都当个屁放了？”说完，严掌门自欺欺人地投射出两道外厉内荏的目光。  
程潜早就把掌门若隐若现的笑意尽收眼底，于是决定顺着这只孔雀的毛，乖巧地凑上去献吻，“是真的，师兄，你信我……”  
一句话没说完，严争鸣按着他的肩膀，又开始了新一轮动作。

程潜感觉自己整个元神都在漂浮一般，软绵绵地触不了地，耳旁仿佛响起了第一次引气入体时天地间呼啸又温柔的风声。他前后两处弱点被严争鸣一起掌控着，上不着村下不着店，额头开始渗出细细密密的汗：“……大师兄……”  
严争鸣在欲望里浮浮沉沉，自己好不到哪去，但自觉对付一个毫无经验的程潜还是游刃有余的。  
他铁了心要让这密不透风的小王八蛋长长记性，就是不愿给他一个痛快：“怎么了小潜？”这问句带着虚情假意的关心，仿佛不知道自己如何欺人太甚。  
程潜被这人的厚脸皮问得哑口无言，面红耳赤地哼唧出一句，“……难受……”

不知是他这服软的态度还是脸上的绯红取悦了严争鸣，他的声音忍不住软了下来，“小潜乖，那……你想要我怎么办呢？”  
程潜抬头看到严争鸣幽深的眼睛里闪烁的光芒，料想这人是不打算轻易放过自己了，只好颤抖着呼出一口气，“不行了……师兄，饶了我……”

听到他这温和又带着哭腔的祈求，严争鸣心软了，手指却又使坏地堵住他柱身上的那一眼：“哪有这么容易？除非你答应我……”  
程潜不解地看着他，眼里蒙上了一层水汽。  
“……未经允许，不准从我身旁离开半步。”

程潜微微一顿，应了下来：“……好。”

严争鸣只当他发自真心，当然同时自己早就打算好了，什么时候在他发髻上再系一根傀儡符。

严争鸣松开扣住程潜的手，温柔地覆了上去，他观察着程潜细微的反应，福至心灵地适时加快了速度。他感受着身下魂牵梦萦的人一点点绷紧了，像上了弦的弓，然后不可控制地一边呻吟一边颤抖着，融化在他怀里。  
他带着鼻音的声音可真好听啊，严争鸣这样想着，感觉程潜坚硬的外壳仿佛突然消失了，忍不住抽出手和他紧紧地十指相握。然后一边温柔地亲吻，一边深深浅浅地抽插了几下，在温热的体内射了出来。  
不知为什么，一直在严争鸣内府里叫嚣的心魔居然偃旗息鼓地安静了下来，懂事地栖息在角落。千万个妖魔化的程潜蓦然间就烟消云散了，和他眼前身下这位池鱼唐燕的正主融合成了一体。  
他看着程潜隐隐泛红的眼角和垂下的睫毛，迎着这一片皎洁的明月光，心里的得意洋洋终于带上了几分安稳。

这是他的小潜。


End file.
